


Truth

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco tells the truth





	

For Draco telling the truth had always been optional. A suggestion rather than a demand. And when he had told the truth, he always bent it to his benefit to avoid punishment or earn praise.

When he got together with Harry, things changed, first gradually and then all at once. Harry had told him from the beginning how much he hated being lied to so Draco had started – grudgingly – to tell at least Harry the truth. It had become easier over the months and now he found he _wanted_ to tell Harry the truth, he _needed_ to.

“I love you.”


End file.
